La Grande Séduction
by saye0036
Summary: Bond get's an actual invitation to M's flat for once but what he finds when he arrives shocks him to the core.
1. Chapter 1

**La Grande Séduction Chapter 1**

Bond arrived back from Costa Rica and made his way to M's flat. For once she'd actually requested for him to meet her there. It was late in the evening by the time he reached her flat, it was 22:00.

He parked and climbed the stair to her flat and knocked lightly, looking around for observers. There was a slight glow emanating from her front room, a flicker from a fire. The chill of November must have prompted her to light one.

Perhaps she fell asleep waiting for him. She did not answer his knock so he went around back and climbed the shed in the garden and up the drain to the poorly secured window of her spare room.

Bond made his way through her upstairs with the practiced ease of someone who had done so on many occasions but he had to say...he was perplexed.

M had sent him a message to meet her here? Yes that was what he had done in the past but this was strange. Her husband must not be home and asleep this time. The door to her room was open and there were candles lit around the room. There were some along the hall on a table. He wondered if there had been a power failure.

He eased down the stairs quietly, as he eyes darted around the house looking for M or anything suspicious. He hoped that he didn't catch her with her husband snuggling in front of the fire.

Bond made his way in, towards the dinning room to be hit by a sight he'd never expected in a million years. M was cast in the shadow of that room, lit only by the fire in the sitting room beside. She was sitting up against the window ledge, a glass of amber alcohol in her hand.

M face was turned to the side, peeking down to entrance way through the closed blinds. She then turned her gaze back towards Bond. Her eyes seemed to blaze into his from across the room. The heat in the room became palpable. It was as if the pressure of the air had changed in the moment she looked at him.

"M?" Bond had been blatantly sized up by women before but not like this...this was what he had always dreamed. His pulse quickened to a drummer's pace in just a few seconds. He was alert and on edge...something was going on and it had definitely not been expected.

She stood up from her perch on the edge of her bay window's ledge and Bond took in her apparel. M was in red heels and pale shimmering stockings and he could just make out the snaps of her white garters. The short red silk dressing gown did nothing to hide her short yet shapely legs.

What the hell was going on? Did he just intrude on her and her husband's…where was the husband?

"I wondered how long it would take you to break in." M said with more than a little slur to her words. She pointed to the table in front of him and then he noticed the drink. "Now I know it's the spare room window, you come through."

Bond moved forward cautiously and picked up the glass and took the lot of it in one go. Something told him he might need it to steady his nerves.

M moved and her dressing gown opened to reveal something that made Bond choke from a mix of shock and alcohol. Bond blushed, embarrassed for his display and still very confused.

"I know, you're wondering why I asked you here and you are correct in assuming it is not to give a report."

"I don't know what's going on M but it looks like you had plans this evening, that I may have interrupted or...strangely...am to be a part of."

"Yes you are."

"Mrs. Mansfield are you trying to seduce me?" Bond asked genuinely perplexed but reciting the line from the Graduate.

M opened her dressing gown. She was wearing a short white lace and satin slip dress the just barely covered her garters when she stood. It was see through enough to see the white lace bra and panties underneath.

Bond's jaw had come loose and every fantasy he had ever had about her flooded his mind as she made her way slowly towards him. She was a vision and his body had already begun to react on a level beneath conscious thought. He instinctively tugged his jacket in place to cover the fact he was now rock hard.

It was not the first time he had been overly stimulated in her presence but this was the first time he thought he could actually do something about it. However, there was a small imaginary angel on his shoulder whispering into his ear telling him to cool down and find out what the hell was going on.

At this point he could continue to hide behind snide sexual comments or he could find out what was wrong with her. The damn angel on his shoulder kept telling him to do the latter. M reached out and grabbed his coat, opening it and casting her eyes down.

"I see you're properly at attention 007. Good. I had hoped you would be, even with a woman of my age."

"M." It sounded part whine and part question. "What's the matter with you? Has something happened?"

The drunkenness and the open seduction...something's bloody well going on and damn her perfume smelled lovely and by god he can see the entirety of the top of her breasts from this angle. Her body may be older but by god she still had a lovely figure. Short and curvy, with her lips done in a red that matched the nails that are currently trailing down his chest towards his…

"M! What's going on?" He grabbed her hand and her eyes shot back to his. They were bloodshot, as if she had been crying.

"I'm in need of assistance, that I have chosen you to provide, if you would like. And I can see that you do like." M said as she again looked at the bulge in the front of Bond's trousers.

"M." Bond said in a warning tone holding firmly onto her hands. "Where is your husband?"

"Since when does a...husband...matter to you Bond?" M stumbled over saying husband nor did she name him. "Most of the women you bed are married. It must be somewhat of a turn on for you by now."

"Where is Nigel Mansfield and why are you putting yourself out here like this?" Bond said looking down on her with concern as he said her husband's name that he should not even know. His erection softening as he focused solely on her face and not the rest of her, in what she was barely wearing.

"Fine. If you don't want me I will call another...willing agent. One who will do whatever I tell him." M slurred, as she tried to pull away to walk away from him.

A jealousy that Bond had never expected, crawled into his brain and he pulled her two hands up against his chest and said in a dangerously low voice. "You will do no such thing! Ever! Now tell me what I want to know!"

This may be the only way he can break through her drunken logic. Play the game she wants but wrestle the control away from her. Dear god he's hardening again. He never thought in a million years that M would forgo her marriage vows, she never seemed the type. All of that was out the window now with her actions and her state of undress.

Dear god she could seduce anyone acting like this! Fantasies of meeting M on a clandestine meeting in a foreign country flooded his mind through his aroused haze. It amazed him that she had only ever been a strategist not an agent provocateur, in her current state. Then again, she couldn't manage properly in her state of drunkenness and would never be able to respond quickly enough, should a problem arise. Thinking of arising problems...Bond's body wouldn't stop reacting to the way she looked at him now that he had demanded answers from her with his hands clamped firmly around her wrist, held against his chest.

"What do you want to know?" M said breathlessly. Her pupils were dilated, her breathing shallow and a flush showed over her ivory skin from her face down to the top of her breasts. Her smirk quivered and Bond had never wanted to kiss a woman more than he did at this moment.

"Where is your husband M? Away?"

M pulled away from him, suddenly enraged. "Why do you care? Stop asking about him! I don't want to talk...or think...about him!" She turned and walked into the living room near the fire as if suddenly, no longer warmed by the alcohol or her desire to have sex.

Bond became very concerned. The room upstairs empty...the flat had no smell of a male presence. He looked around and walked to the entrance. There were no shoes on the floor and no coats or cardigan's lying around that gave off a slight scent of musk. All he could smell was her. Bond's body betrayed him again as the arousal grew once more.

"What did he do to you M?" Bond asked worriedly.

M threw her glass into the fire suddenly as the glass splintered. The flames surged from the alcohol and changed the colour of the flames until it burnt away.

"He...he...stop...asking...making me remember...I don't want to talk of him!"

Now Bond was really worried. "My god M...did he hurt you?" The worst imaginings of a man physically hurting this woman in front of him, flooded his mind's eye and made him pant from the new emotion he was feeling...anger.

"He's gone. I want you to help me…help me...forget."

"Forget what M? Oh god please tell me he just had an affair!"

"Forget that he's gone." M began to cry. Bond went to her and pulled her into his arms, now far more concerned than aroused. He held her as she clutched his shirt in her small hands.

"M...he left you? Where is he?" Bond envisioned having to chase the bastard down and dragging him back to apologize for hurting this wonderful woman. How could he cheat on her when Bond could think of nothing more wonderful than holding her. Let alone being the one who had the luxury of doing so for forty years.

"Nigel's...dead!" She said it and then buried her head into his chest as she sobbed.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel dead? How long? How did he pass? Christ...he never expected this. He never expected M to be grief stricken in his presence and he sure as hell never expected her to be willing and available to fulfill his most lurid fantasies.

It all made so much more sense to Bond now. M was a very private person. No one at work even knew that her husband had passed. Well, perhaps Q who had known her the longest and possibly Tanner who worked closest to her.

Bond held her head to her chest patting her back, rocking back and forth with her. "There...there...M." The grief and loneliness were getting to her, with no one to talk to. Bond knew that lashing out and doing what she had tried to do by seducing him, was a cry for help.

Bond had been through that himself. The image of Vesper's dead body still invaded his thoughts and this was no exception. He looked back on how he behaved after her loss in embarrassment. The anger of her betrayal stung worse than her death. He had been vain and presumptuous in his immaturity, it was the first time he had convinced himself that it was love. It was fleeting and based entirely on a lie. He was only a means of getting money to Vesper and nothing more. No matter what Mathis and M said about her 'real' feelings for him. It was still a bitter memory.

No, M's relationship had been real and Bond had been jealous of it from the moment he met her. He was instantly involved with learning what he could about the Queen of Ice and Numbers and in that time...the picture and the husband emerged.

God he had hated that their relationship was real. That she had what James had been denied and that she was so unobtainable. He had pushed his fantasies for her as far down as he could and he still found himself at her flat too often wondering, wishing M would be what she was tonight.

* * *

M wanted to feel him around her, intimately. Why was he suddenly so shy about sex? She's not that unattractive even if she's over the age for retirement. Bond was comforting her in her grief but all she wanted was a night of passion with her favourite agent. Just one night...was it too much to ask?

M tilted her head up, her tears for the past now spent. The look she gave Bond was that of pure desire. She reached one arm up around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. Whispering against his lips. "I need you James...I want you now."

Bond was shocked. M's mouth was warm and sweet, tasting of scotch and his body reacted instantly, greedy for more. But he was hesitant about her emotional state and tried to pull away. Eventually he did only after enjoying a few moments of kissing her with equal passion.

"M...are you sure you're doing what's the best to help you in grief?" It came out as a nearly breathless whisper against her neck as he inhaled her scent.

M pulled away, her eyes flashed in anger as she twisted away from him and went to the bar trolly for another drink. "I never expected you to get cold feet Bond. I've sent you to seduce older women in the past...I didn't think that my age...would be such a bloody deterrent! You didn't seem all that uninterested a moment ago, when you kissed me back."

"M...M...it's not. I just don't fancy taking advantage...of someone I respect and who may regret it a great deal later."

"The only thing...I regret right now...is choosing...the wrong 00!" M said pouring another glass. She took another sip of whiskey while glaring daggers at him.

Hot and then cold and then even hotter when she's angry and belittling, damn he has it bad.

"M...be reasonable. For once I'm showing some bloody restraint and it's got nothing to do with how attracted to you I am right now. You saw the proof of that for yourself. M I don't want to hurt you...further."

"Go then! GET OUT!" M said suddenly furious embarrassment for being unsuccessful in her seduction. "Now!"

"I will not!" Bond rushed towards her and took the glass out of her hand and downed it, placing it now empty on the mantle. He bent over and scooped M up in his arms, as she threw her arms around his neck.

Bond bolted up the stairs with a shocked M in his arms. He entered the room and turned on the light, placing her upright on her feet. He untied her dressing gown and paused for a moment to look at her. M was smiling now, expecting him to kiss her.

Christ he was so damn tempted to do just that! Instead he opened her closet door and tried to calm his breathing as he went through her dresses. He found an elegantly demure little black dress and pulled it out. He thrust it at her without meeting her eyes as he pulled out his mobile.

"Put this on M. I'm taking you out on the town...first."

"What? First? You mean to bring me back home after?" M asked suggestively.

Bond's voice was low...practically a groan. "Yes...or to my flat." He said, wondering if this was all a very, very bad idea. He was barely managing being gentlemanly seeing her like this. "It's Friday M, you don't have to work, so we can stay out all night if need be."

"Are you trying to turn me off the idea of sex 007?" M said still slurring a bit and pouting provocatively.

How M still managed to look at him like trying to assess all his ideas when three sheets to the wind, was beyond him. Bond pause not knowing what to say. He had no idea she could be so...dear god...sexual...alluring...and beyond. On one hand she was sex wrapped in silk and lace, and on the other hand she was his stalwart boss who he could never get anything over on, no matter how hard he tried to lie.

Christ he wanted her! His body thumped with need. His heart rate was raised and adrenaline coursed through him, telling him to take her now before she had a chance to change her mind. She could regret it all come morning and he would have ruined his only chance. Damn it all! He needed a cold shower as soon a possible but first he had to distance himself from her.

"I'll be outside the door while you change. I will make reservations for a late dinner."

"It's 10:30 nothing will be open? You are trying to get out of having sex with me just admit it!" M dropped the red dressing gown to the floor watching how he reacted. She frowned as she looked at the dress he chose for her. Standing in just a slip and garters, right in front of Bond. She could see the desire in his eyes and was still trying to capitalize on it.

"No I'm trying to sober you up so that you make an informed choice to sleep with me. That way there will be not be any regrets but your hangover in the morning M."

M no longer looked like she was trying to seduce him, she just looked pissed. "Fine!" She turned and went into her ensuite to finish getting ready while Bond called in a favour with an old friend.

Bond left her bedroom and breathed a few calming breaths as he leaned against the wall pulling his hand to his forehead trying to collect himself. He was doing a damn poor job of containing his desire for the somewhat surprising, sexually provocative powerhouse he had just left to get ready.

Bond sighed in exasperation as he slid down to sit on the floor outside M's room. Damn...he had always wondered...hoped she would be...the reality flooded his senses and he had to distract himself to reign in some semblance of control.

"Giuseppe, James Bond here. I'm coming in rather late with an important lady friend. Could I please order ahead? I would like bread, two house salads, a bottle of your best red and one fettuccine Florentine and one Alfredo. No we will not keep you for desert. We will be there by 11 so if you want to dismiss the staff, we will try not to linger."

Giuseppe would stay and serve them himself. Bond wondered about the wine, what with M already being three sheets to the wind but it paired so nicely with the food he could hardly resist.

That would seem to be the theme tonight; Bond barely resisting the unstoppable sexiness that was M. His surprise at seeing her, his stalwart boss dressed like...like...he had to stop thinking about that!

Bond was not blind, she was a stunning woman regardless of years but he never expected this. M was the consummate professional and would never sleep with an employee.

Should any member of any security committee get wind of this, she would be fired immediately. Regardless of how good a job done in the last fifteen years. Sexist really, because the male heads of departments are often being found...inside young interns or secretaries and all they had to do was apologize with their angry, yet supportive partner beside them. Then all was forgiven and it was magically all right again.

Bond heard the door open to reveal M in a very different, very fitted red dress with the same red heels. Bond's eyes travelled up slowly from her feet beside him on the floor up her still shapely legs to the swell of her hips, darting in at the waist and out again with the swell of her breasts in that close fitting, low cut garment. It had long fitted sleeves but was in a low V in the front and back. This was not a dress she ever wore to office. Likely only for private events with...him...Mansfield.

Bond stood quickly. There was a pendant necklace added the nestled between her breasts that Bond fixated on that for more than one reason. The husband likely provided that too. Yet another reminder of the man she was desperately trying to forget.

"Are you sure you want to drag me out in public like this Bond. You're due to be ridiculed or better yet...they will think me your Ma." M raised her eyebrow at him as he stared at her breasts and she smirked.

"You've changed? My mother...dear god...not with the way I'll be staring at you. I've...I ordered dinner at a friend's place and he is waiting open late just for us." Bond said absently as he tried unsuccessfully to calm his breathing.

M ran her fingers down his tie and gave him a smouldering look that made his trousers seem far too tight again. "Yes and I liked this dress better than the professional one you chose. I don't plan on being at all professional tonight."

Dear god...M wants him bad! And Bond wants her so much more than she could ever understand.

Bond took her arm and helped her down the stairs in the heels she's in and in her state, he didn't want her falling and hurting herself. The dress came to a flare at her knees now encased in black stockings. Damn...he wondered if she'd change any of her undergarments, mainly the garter that kept popping into his fevered mind. If she had a black garter on now...how could he stop himself from these ideas that are quickly driving him to distraction. How will he manage driving in the car with her beside him?

"You look lovely M and I'm glad you managed. Do you want a bottle of water for the ride?" Bond was standing close to her in better lighting to see that the slip she now wore was red and now he felt light headed. There was the hint of black lace peeking under the slip and he swallowed hard and had to close his eyes for a moment. The smell of her perfume was dominating his senses along with the memory of her searing kiss.

"Trying to sober me up are you?"

"Yes." Bond said as he handed her a coat. Bond ran into her kitchen to try to contain himself and bring out two bottles of water.

M grabbed one from his hand with a look in her eyes that said 'damn it...just give it to me then'. M sighed and took the entire contents of the bottle in one go. "There! Are you happy?"

Bond smirked as he pocketed the other bottle and smiled. "I will be later after you tell me the entire story and you can make wise decisions about all this." Bond helped her down the stairs and to his car. "I seriously can't believe that I'm the one trying to find reason in all this M. That's usually your job, while I just jump into bed."

M rolled her eyes as he opened the car door for her and she clumsily climbed in. The alcohol she had consumed earlier still holding her firmly in its grasp.

Bond tried to rationalize the way she was acting...compartmentalize the grief and its affect on her, without becoming overwhelmed by desire for the vision beside him.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

M rolled her eyes as he opened the car door for her and she clumsily climbed in.

M sat in the passenger seat beside him. His hand on the gear shift tantalizingly close to her leg. The skirt rode up her thigh and revealed the top of her stocking and the black garter was just visible.

Damn it all! Bond just failed to notice the traffic light change.

A car honked at the near miss, as M chuckled and put her hand over his. She pulled it off the gearshift and to her leg as she purred. "That's better don't you think?"

Bond swallowed hard. "I will need to change gears eventually M."

"Yes but for now...you can keep my leg warm...with your heat."

Bond shot her a look of unfiltered desire before shaking it off and turning back to the job at hand...the road ahead.

"I really thought you would...take your chance with me Bond. You know there...will likely not be another." M added suggestively.

"I know M and I would congratulate anyone who managed to entertain you but I would in all honesty, be completely jealous and want to kill him too." Bond added abruptly, not wanting to play this miserable game. None of this would end in him enjoying a triumphant joy of release tonight.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to order you to sleep with me. That perhaps all that flirting was real. I know...I know….the stupid imaginings of an old woman." M looked forlornly out the car window all of a sudden. They continued to drive toward the place James had chosen for a late night meal, silent for a moment.

James needed time to analyse what was going on and how to ask her about the sensitive subject of her husband's death.

In the end. Bond decided that the direct method would be best. "M what has gotten into you? You do not act like this...ever. Why on earth didn't you take time off to grieve? Why didn't you let people know at work, that your husband had died." Bond said in frustration at everything she was doing beside him, with her hand now on his thigh and moving it's way up...

M pulled her hand off his leg in response to his question. "Because it was personal and sudden. He had a heart attack and died in bed." M said as she choked up on the last part.

"Why did you chose me to use as a sexual surrogate for him?" Bond both wanted and didn't want the answer to that.

"I don't know! Damn it Bond! I care for you more than I should! Is that what you want to hear? You're the only one who flirted openly...so I thought...perhaps...you were not that disinterested. I know I'm old...but..."

Bond had to laugh at that...it became uncontrollable and M became more and more angry with his behaviour.

"No...M. You are not old to me...really...I mean it. I do...I do and oh dear god...I most certainly want too. You have to understand that the feelings I have for you have cultivated for years, under the impression that you were, are and would always be completely unobtainable. And you're so far out of my league that flirting was the closest I thought I could come to anything sexual with you. I dreamed that one day I might get to inadvertently become your bodyguard for some reason. All of my sorted sexual fantasies about you have begun that way. Or after a dressing down in your office. Christ; why do you think I broke into your flat so often?"

They arrived and he parked right outside and helped M into the closed restaurant. The last of the patrons were leaving as he and M were seated at the best table in the place, after Bond took their coats to hand them to a server.

The bread and salad were already plated and the wine breathing. Bond was hoping that the food would help sober her up.

Giuseppe came out from the kitchen, looked at Bond and with eyes wide he appraised M. He was an older gentleman himself and Bond could see the way he was appreciating M in her little red dress. Giuseppe came back to attention when James cleared his throat.

"Giuseppe how are you?"

"Fine..fine master Bond and how are you and this lovely lady this evening? Celebrating?"

"Not really," M said. "James refuses to sleep with me, instead he dragged me out to this late evening dinner to try to sober me up. Ah...wine please." M said as she motioned with her empty wine glass.

"Surely you jest beautiful lady. James?" Giuseppe said shocked as he took her hand in his and kissed it gallantly.

Bond sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, staring at the man. "No...she's right but I refuse to take advantage of a recently widowed woman who was drunk as a skunk."

M began to laugh as the restaurateur merely filled a bit of her glass and moved over to Bond to fill his. He leaned down to whisper in Bond's ear.

"Morally correct but if I might add, that I have no such qualms about helping the dear lady if you are not willing."

Bond's glare made him stand straight and excuse himself to the kitchen. M ate bread and salad looking well pleased with herself for making Bond seem like a fool in front of his friend.

"I think your friend likes me at least."

"Oh he does and don't get any ideas M he's married."

"And willing I think...not to mention younger. All the things I was looking for this evening. No strings attached."

"Be serious M! There would always be strings attached between you and I! What do you think? That I only want one night with you?"

"I don't expect you to devote much time to me...I am much older than you." M said quietly, shocked at his outburst.

"And you think I cannot feel strongly for you because you're mature?" No...no that is not how this works M. You opened this can of worms and now I'm going to tell you how much I've wanted what almost happened tonight!"

"Oh...do tell Bond. Do you have big boy feelings for a woman old enough to be your…"

"Don't say it! Not ever!" Bond said putting down his wine that he had just brought to his lips and pointing across the table at her.

"Yes! Damn you! I most certainly do have feelings for my overbearing, sexy, frustrating and demanding boss!" Bond leaned across the table to get closer to her, his eyes meeting her in a serious glare.

"And that's the crux of it all isn't it? You are my boss M and I never in a million years dreamt that you would have relations with me. Then again I pictured your marriage as bloody perfect because, what fool of a man would marry you and complain about anything! Argue about your job, or how late you're home, or god forbid cheat on you, or hurt you in any way! He got to hold you like I'd always dreamed...what on earth would he have to complain about?"

M pouted quietly thinking over what Bond said to her...damn she needs another drink. Giuseppe returned with two plates of hot pasta.

"I chose the Alfredo is for you M but if you would like we could share?" Bond said. M nodded and took yet another sip of wine after finishing her salad and bread.

"We will need some more bread Giuseppe please and an extra plate."

"This does look lovely and your plan is working. The food is absorbing all the alcohol I ingested. All those drinks I had, just to become brave enough, to foolishly make my attempt on you." M smiled a wane smile as the bread and extra plate arrived.

Giuseppe divided half of each dish to the new plate for M and then did the same for Bond. "M...are you alright? Should you see Dr. Hall about this? What of your family?"

"I can't expect my children to understand and they feel as though I was not there for them, why should they be there for me?"

"Friends?"

"What friends? I work in a political maelstrom that drops friends in and out of your life as fast as the illusion of summer passes. Many of my friends are dead, or think I am because I work so bloody much. I have no social life but for work events."

They ate in silence for a time, as Bond pondered what she had said of friendship. As Giuseppe cleared the table Bond poured the last of the bottle, of which he had more than half and pulled out some cash for the meal.

"I think you and I are friends M. We care for each other. You look after me...Tanner, Q...I mean the whole place is family if you think of it that way."

"Yes and I'm the evil step-mother I suppose, the Queen of Ice, whom no one can ever get close too. I can't do this anymore. I use to have someone to come home to...a release from that life, to something different. Now...now I have nothing and will soon have to retire with nothing and no one!" M was close to tears but choked them back.

Bond reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You will always have me M. You had me the moment I walked into your office years ago."

M's eyes became wet with a tear that she blinked away as she turned from him. Bond pulled her from her seat and into his arm. He hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him.

Bond smiled at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. M melted into him standing in his comforting embrace.

"I think we have one more stop, before I take you home."

"Really?" M said tiredly as she continued to lean into Bond placing her arm around his back and hugging him to her.

"Yes."

* * *

Bond took M to a late night dance bar and he twirled her around the dancefloor for over an hour until she cried foul. He would only let her have water and M began to sober up enough to feel the pain of her feet in her heels.

They danced close the entire time, enjoying the feeling of being up against each other as they moved together. The sway and the swell of the music entrancing them as they existed in a bubble of only them and the very real possibility of love.

Bond could tell by the faces of the other patron there that their initial trepidation of them as a real couple had faded away. Bond only had eyes for her and her him. It was the most honest moment that the two of them had ever shared.

"Bond why did you not just cave and give me what I wanted?" M finally asked again.

"Because I didn't want you if you were drunk and in pain. I want you whole when I make love to you. I want my fantasy M, the seduction and making love for the sake of our love. Not to mask some deeper pain for losing him...your partner. I don't want to be your rebound sex M."

"What if I don't think I will ever be whole again?" M said with concern and fatigue written all over her lovely face.

"I'll help you if I can. Although, I am an assassin and not very good with things of the heart and mind."

"If I promise to get help tomorrow? Will you cave and give in to me tonight?"

"No M. I want all of you. Can you reconcile our jobs and my desire for you?"

"I don't know?"

"I will wait for you to know M."

"You will be deep in the next available younger model you find, you mean." M said tersely, dripping with sarcasm to mask her pain at the thought of Bond with a young beauty.

"No I do not mean that. I am near celibate when not on a mission M. I thought you had realized that by now? I learned my lesson about playing with the nurses long ago, remember?"

"Yes, poor Tanner had to fire them for fighting over you. You may want to wait for me Bond, but I will not do the same." M threatened.

"M." Bond said in a severe tone. "Don't you dare."

M just pouted and smiled at him mischievously. Bond heaved a heavy sigh shaking his head. "Whatever am I to do with you?"

"Anything you like, while the offer is still on the table that is."

Bond groaned audibly as he pulled away from the club around 01:00.

* * *

M fell asleep in the car as he drove her home. Upon arriving he carried her still sleeping into her flat and up the stairs to her room. Bond toed off his shoes at her bedroom door and took her to bed.

Bond drew the drapes block out the sun for her to have a well deserved lie-in. He needed to use her bath to clean himself up a bit. He removed his jacket and tie, opened his dress shirt but remained clothed.

When he came back into the room he paused to look at M. She was so small curled into a ball in the big bed. Bond chuckled to himself thinking on how he had waited a long time to get M into bed. Never had he ever envisioned an evening of fending off her advances. The absurdity of it all made him chuckle. He moved to the bed to help undress the stubborn woman he desperately wanted to ravage until dawn.

He moved to her side and removed her heels. His hands lingered on her legs as he unclipped her stockings and rolled them down her short legs. He pulled M to sitting and pulled the dress over her head. She was left in a lace slip and that was about as far as he dared go with undressing her.

M woke groggily and pawed his hand away. She miraculously managed to get up and stumble across the room to make her way to the bath.

She ran the tub. "M are you alright in there on your own?"

"I invited you earlier but you said no." M said through the partially closed door.

"I was a fool!" Bond yelled through the door and he could hear her laugh as she submerged into the water. Bond's imagination kicked into overdrive as he waited for her to come back. It only took twenty minutes but she returned wrapped in a fluffy robe.

"You look comfortable, come let me tuck you in and I will take my leave."

M looked at him in question. "Stay with me?"

"M...I don't think I have the strength to spend the night in your bed."

"Come on Bond...where's your sense of adventure? Besides you said we were friends and I could really use the comfort of a friend. I...I have been so alone...and Nigel...it always made me feel secure having him beside me in bed. I know it's a lot to ask and I've been a terrible pain tonight but could you...please."

Bond breathed a sigh and unbuttoned his shirt, removing it and M disrobed and slipped into bed, now wearing just the slip. Bond kept his trousers on and got in beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

M awoke with a delightfully warm body beside her. Nigel? She thought in overwhelming panic, as she turned around suddenly with her heart beating wildly in her chest.

The peaceful face of a sleeping James Bond greeted her and the utter embarrassment of what had, and had not transpired the evening before hit her.

"Oh dear god...what have I done?" M whispered as she slid from the bed. She found her robe and slippers and left the room as fast as her legs could carry her. The sun was up and it was 1100 hours already. M found her purse and mobile to look for messages. Something anything to distract her from the fact her head was pounding and she had gotten drunk and tried to seduce an agent!

M went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. She made toast and took some headache medication the moment her tea was done. She sat in the kitchen wondering how long he would sleep and what she would say to him. Part of the evening was foggy but the early morning portion when they danced together was still vivid in her mind.

"Christ...I'm such an old fool!" M exclaimed as moved into the sitting room with her tea and leaned back into the sofa. M closed her eyes, willing her headache to end and wishing that last evening's events had never happened. She would tell him that. Last night never happened.

"Last night...never happened." M mumbled.

"It damn well did happen and I'm not about to let you back away from this M!" Bond's voice caused her eyes to spring open as she sat up.

"Bond!"

"Oh I think you and I are long past Bond and M. James and Olivia we became last night...remember?"

M's eyes darted around as if trying to remember things, about what happened between them last night.

Bond knelt before her and took her hands in his. "Hey...you do not need to be embarrassed and I will not say a word to anyone. This is our little secret and I hope that you will let me take you out on the town again."

"But what secret? We didn't sleep together...did we?"

James frowned. He knew she may have been drunk enough to have gaps in her memory. But the fact that she thought him still capable of taking advantage of her in that condition, made him forlorn.

"We never...I would never have taken advantage like that M. And that you are questioning that now shows me that you think I'm capable of such a thing."

M saw how disappointed her best agent seemed, at the mere insinuation that anything physical took place when he came to her flat. "I'm sorry James...my head is still muddled and I know that you wouldn't but I may not have given you much of a choice. James we can't...I was so wrong to try to…"

"Seduce me? No and I want you to keep trying and I will say yes when you're ready and finally realize that I don't want only one night in your arms but many...many...endless nights."

What he had told her last night, began to come back to her. That he had loved her since he met her but never thought he would ever get the chance to be her lover...until last night.

"Oh...James…" M said with a sigh, knowing she had to grieve for Nigel and stop thinking he was back just because there was a warm body behind her in bed.

"You will call Dr. Hall today and go see him as soon as you can. Tanner can keep you company in the evenings or Q...although I've often thought he might have a crush on you so maybe not Q."

"No...I will manage on my own. I will lock up my alcohol and have Tanner stow the key for a while."

M laughed and reached out to touch the side of his face. "At least I got one thing right."

"Oh really and what is that?"

"You are my favourite for a reason."

"Why?"

"I trust you with part of my life that I usually keep hidden and you are my best."

"Personally I think we are an unbeatable team M."

"Me too." M kept staring into his eyes and stroking his stubbled scruff on his face.

Now James began to blush. "Thank you M." Bond leaned in a kissed her gently. The kiss prolonged in length and began to become heated as M allowed him to push his tongue past her lips and ran her fingers through his hair. As the intensity of their passion grew M clawed his head closer to hers and moaned into his mouth.

Bond leaned into M as the impromptu makeout session erupted passionately into something more dangerous. Something Bond had just said he would not do, but couldn't help himself from sampling. He wanted her and she wanted him. The were caught in a maelstrom of passion, grief and eruptive waves of the possibility of new love.

Bond pulled away by sheer will alone, panting as he looked at her long and hard. "Christ you don't make this easy woman!"

M laughed. "My god...I should know better but I find I cannot help myself when you're here and so available."

"Just keep that thought M. Hold onto it tight and see Dr. Hall. Give yourself some time to grieve and then...oh god please call me and wear that outfit again."

M began to laugh. "I'm currently wearing a fluffy old robe and old slippers with no makeup on and you're managing just fine with it?"

"M You would look sexy in a paper bag."

"I may have to try that one. Bond...I am sorry for all this...that I wanted to use you to get over him. I didn't think that you..."

"Is it worse that I do M? That I care for you more than you anticipated?"

"It's a suprise but not an unwelcome one. I'm really still trying to get my muddled head around it in all honesty."

"Good. Sometimes surprises are really good and I want to continue this...now...but I promised you that I would wait even if it practically kills me to do so."

"Both of us you mean."

"Yes, thankfully I'm no longer alone in feeling this way. I will see you at the office on Monday...acting my normal charming self until you find somewhere to send me."

"I will treat you as I always have 007. You have my word." M's mask slipped back into place and Bond knew that she was very serious.

"I wouldn't mind if you were a little easier on me now." Bond said with a wink.

M slapped his arm playfully. "Leave before I don't let you."

Bond stood and exited as soon as he collected himself. It was dangerous to be around her much longer. His thoughts were in a whirl about how she had tried to seduce him, so he called Tanner to meet him at a cafe to discuss M privately.

* * *

"She did what!" You've got to be kidding me!" Tanner yelled at Bond across the small table

"No...I can assure you I am not."

"Jesus! You didn't? I mean you're not lying about that in remorse for what's happened?"

"No! I'm not lying to you. Look this is difficult for me too. I am effectively running to you to talk about my feelings...I never thought I would have to face in a million years."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence then mate." Tanner looked disgruntled.

"I didn't mean it that way! Did you know about Nigel?"

"Yes but only after a few days. She never even took any time off. Did it all on weekends to accommodate all the family. The only reason I found out was because her daughter called the office and the only other time she did that was at the birth of M's grandchildren."

Bond suddenly paused to think about the fact that M was a grandmother. Tanner watched him as if he understood exactly what Bond was thinking.

"Yes...she's a gran, one that obviously has a thing for you Bond. How are you going to play this?"

"Wait...you don't think...that I want her?"

"I've seen the two of you bicker enough to know that there was deep underlying attraction there but I thought you were only in it for instant gratification. I was worried you would just take her in the office one day and then leave like a cat who got all the cream."

"You think I'm not truly attracted to her?"

"I think you are but I also think you see her as the ultimate challenge."

"It may have been that way in the beginning but believe me over the years my thoughts and admiration for her have matured. Just as I have as an agent."

"I've yet to see you have a completely mature mission...where everything comes back as it should."

"You can't fault me completely for having a rebellious streak. Besides, have you seen the sexy way her eyes flash when I do muck around?"

"Jesus Bond...OK, fine I get it you have it bad for M. What I want from you is the promise that you will not hurt her."

"I will not hurt her and I will kill anyone who deliberately tries to hurt her, like Mitchell."

"Right. I suppose I will offer my help to keep her company when you're out of country. But you had better go easy on the women during those missions. She knows exactly what and who you do."

I know and that's the problem that I need you and Q to help with. If I have head in that direction or be on comms near a woman could you arrange for it to be just you and or Q?"

"Without appearing suspicious...I don't know. I will try if you are willing to try not to have sex with every woman in the room."

"I don't...you know that three is usually the limit per assignment."

"Well if you don't want M dating the same amount while you're away...I suggest you tone that down to one or none."

"Date! You think she will date?"

"Well you don't want to be her rebound but that doesn't mean she doesn't get to have one."

"Christ...I hadn't thought of that! Does it seem horrible of me that I want her to be celibate. I told her I would wait for her and I'm willing to be between missions celibate for her. "

"You cannot ask it of her and I will inform you if anything I know of happens. Call her...text her...stay in complete contact so that she is always thinking of you and she knows that you're thinking of her. Q will set up two private lines for you. I will get on that right away."

"Good. Thanks Tanner."

* * *

A year had passed and Bond had been very busy. M seemed to enjoy giving him all the long term missions abroad. She could be hiding from him or making sure no one could guess at what happened between them.

Tanner watched M like a hawk. To be helpful to James and to make sure she was alright. M knew that Tanner was on Bond's side in all this and supported her getting help.

M knew it was an appropriate and mature decision that Bond had shockingly made that night. She realized that now. And she did date a few men her own age to see what it would be like. No one would do but Bond. She knew that then and she was positive of that now.

It was Friday night and Bond was on his way back from New Zealand. The mission had been a long one but it was also a success. M could see the marked effort Bond was making not to take anyone to bed. He avoided it on many occasions where he would have indulged in the past. Best of all Bond had remained healthy and had not even a scratch to show for the three men he had chased to New Zealand to take care of.

They had kept their special mobiles to correspond off the record and M laid out the outfit that she planned on wearing this evening. The picture would load to his mobile the moment he landed at Heathrow.

Now it was just time to make dinner and wait.

* * *

Bond was exhausted. He had hardly managed to sleep on the flight and he thinks his was coming down with a cold but it could just be jet lag. He grabbed his bag and checked his mobile…

The car wove in and out of traffic at breakneck speeds. Bond swore at the other drivers as he kicked it into high gear. Damn what he would do for a motorcycle right now. He managed to pull up to M's flat in 45 minutes and he took the stairs two at a time.

Bond straightened his tie as he rang the bell. His heart beating a mile a minute. She didn't answer right away. He walked down two steps to look up at the window and saw a slight movement.

Shit! She was going to play it that way was she. He darted down the steps and around the block to the back of her flat. M was going to recreate that night for him so now he had to break in.

The window to M's spare room had a new lock, yet it was not in place. In fact it was wide open and he bent low to make his way inside. There were candles lit throughout the upstairs as he followed them down to the dining room.

There was a meal laid out for them but all he could see was M. She popped something into her mouth and licked her fingers provocatively.

M was standing nursing a drink in the window in her red silk dressing gown. The way she looked at him was more seductive than he had ever seen. There was feeling in that gaze and it stirred him, he was drawn to her like iron to a loadstone. Bond's breathing was ragged, as he moved towards her and there was nothing questioning or innocent about his intent.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Mature sexual content in this chapter.

* * *

M appreciated the small amount of scruff on Bond's face and the animalistic way he looked at her.

James cast a glance at the set table, she'd planned on dinner...but Bond...he was hungry for something entirely different. He had been waiting for a year for her to be properly ready to try this again.

Bond moved towards her like a majestic big cat ready to pounce. M's heart quickened, her breaths matched his in anticipation. It had been a painful year of longing and waiting for M's grief to pass.

It was passionate and intense just the way he looked at her. The memory of their failed previous attempt disappeared with their overwhelming need to satisfy a lust that had been festering, truth be told for far over a year now.

Bond had not moved on to any other women, because they all paled in comparison to M.

M had allowed herself time to properly grieve Nigel. She dated a few men but was never able to give her heart away.

Until now.

She had harboured such a deep all encompassing desire for Bond for a very long time. To be honest to herself it had been since long before Nigel died. She never thought that Bond would be anything more than perhaps a willing roll in the hay on occasion.

That Bond had wanted her just as much had suprised her and he tried to prove it in so many ways. In the last year he took his missions more seriously and didn't screw around as much as in the past. All to demonstrate to her that he was serious about wanting her and only really her.

"I'm glad you came." M managed as she pulled her lips away from his mouth.

Bond's hard body pressed up against hers as his hands worked at opened the ties on her silk coverings. He pulled back to allow his eyes to roam her body in the lingerie that she wore. The same as that night a long year ago. The visual fantasy that influenced many of his sweat soaked dreams over the past year.

"Fuck M...I had to picture this in my head every time I took another woman to bed! What have you done to me? I can't function without imagining it's you under me…" Bond pulled her into another series of breathless kisses...trailing to her neck and now exposed collar bone.

"I don't even know what you taste or sound like and it's all you and only you that I could think about. This has been the longest year of my life. I was exhausted from my trip but that disappeared the moment I opened that racy photo you sent me. It was better than espresso for waking me up." Bond said looking down at his groin for emphasis.

"I made dinner. Are you hungry?" The look Bond gave her left no doubt in her mind that they would have to reheat that dinner later. He pulled her flush against his groin as he trailed his hands down to her lace covered ass to warm her with his palms.

"Only to finally taste you."

He pulled way suddenly and picked her up to run upstairs to her room. Once in her room Bond pulled most of his clothing off within seconds his back against the door as if guarding it to keep her from escaping him this time.

M laughed as she stood at the side of her bed, a new bed that she'd purchased just so that it would not be the same one she shared with Nigel. "You do remember that it was you that said no to me and not the other way around. I will not leave, if this is what you are sure you want Bond."

James locked eyes with her as he moved towards her slowly. He was down to just his pants as she stood in her slip of a dress before him, waiting.

"Oh I'm damn sure! Tell me you realize that I'm not in this for just a fling? That this is much more to me than that."

"Yes. I do Bond. I'm not scared of this if you aren't." Bond's lips crushed against hers as her hand threaded through his short hair, pulling him closer.

She tasted of mint and chocolate. Whatever she'd eaten just before he arrived was as delicious as she was. There was little use in talking about this further when their bodies ached for each other.

M had no idea when he managed to remove her clothing. All that she could focus on was his warm soft lips against her mouth and the presence of his tongue playing with hers.

Occasionally M registered that his hands touched her breasts, tickling then pinched her and driving her wild with both pleasure in pain. He moved with her and touched her where she hadn't been touched in a long time. The low fluttering of need in her belly travelled lower as she moaned into his wonderful mouth.

Bond's erection pushed up against her belly as he laid on top of her on the bed. How he even got them there was lost to M, in the sensations he was creating within her. She barely remembered him pushing her back onto her bed but here she was with him cradled between her thighs as he hovered over her. Busy tracing kisses over her heated flesh. The scruff of a couple of days travel lived on his face and tickled her skin as his mouth passed various parts of her body.

Bond's lips and hands touched her like he knew all the secrets of her body just by looking at her. M's arm flailed to the side to grab at a tube lubricant. Bond paused and grinned at her, shaking his head.

"No...M." Bond moved down her body, ducking his head down between her legs. "I will make ready, so we won't have to use that M."

The scruff from his face tickled the inside of her thighs as she giggled in delight. Delight which quickly turned to a moan of incredible pleasure the moment his tongue touched her flesh.

It had been so long.

The next minutes were filled by the sounds of her pleasure. Once she had reached orgasm twice, Bond trailed kisses up her body to lave her breasts with the attention of his mouth and tongue.

M arched beneath him not knowing how she could contain the feelings erupting within her. She loved this man far more than she should. It was not wise what they were doing but damn! After all these years why couldn't she have her cake and eat it too.

Bond was so hot, the fire pumping through her veins made her remember what it was like to be young. To be loved and desired and driven mad in ecstasy. Triggering memories of long ago...another man another love. M could feel a sudden tear leaking from her eyes.

Bond moved to hover over her clamping his hands on either side of her face. He was nestled between her thighs and more than ready to join with her. He wanted her to look at him as he did, as he gradually, slowly pushed inward. The trail of tears gave him pause.

"M?" Bond stopped moving.

"Don't fret...I...oh dear god...please...I want you so much...it scares me." M's hands rested on his shoulders as she tried to pull him to her more.

"M...I've done nothing but dream of this moment since you tried to seduce me last year. My love for you...I've never felt like this before, regardless of my past I hope you believe me. I haven't hurt you, have I?"

"No and don't you dare stop!" M wanted him and she wanted all of him now!

Bond inched in her, painfully slowly as he watched for her reactions.

Her body willing itself to accept his length and accommodate for his size. He could feel her muscles flutter around him attempting to adjust.

"M are you alright? Tell me if you need me to stop." Bond was breaking a sweat in his restraint but he was also very concerned about M and how she felt. "We can wait...until...are you sure you...really M?"

"I'm fine and don't you bloody dare! Slowly...there...that's it. More...OK...just let me. Dear god to be young again!"

"Don't worry about it M. I'm a surprisingly patient man...after a year of cold showers and imagining how wonderful you would taste and sound...it's finally coming true." Bond leaned all his weight on his left arm as his fingers brushed along the side of her face as he continued to gaze into her eyes. He pushed in the rest of the way, fully engulfing himself in her delicious warmth and M sighed. He didn't move until she told him to. All thought was lost in the rhythm of their lovemaking.

Bond worked hard to control himself and bring them both to completion together as he collapsed in a sweaty mess on top of her small form.

Once the solidity of his limbs returned he pulled himself back up to hover over her. "M...love..that was...amazing. I want to do that again...after I get some rest." Bond slid out of M and rolled off to her side. He draped his arm over her protectively.

"You should have just had dinner and then slept Bond." M chastised affectionately as she snuggled against him, happily sated in body and soul for the first time in so very long.

"After that photo you sent! Not a chance." M could already hear his voice becoming distant. He was almost asleep already, as she watched him in flickering light of the candles.

M brushed some hair from his brow and kissed his lips gently. "Goodnight sweet prince."

She slipped out of bed happily and went to her bath. Twenty minutes later she was wrapped in a fluffy robe and went to check on Bond. He was snoring deeply, so she covered him up and went downstairs to have a bite and pack the rest up for later. I was only ten so she watched the news and then made her way back to bed.

A bed that was no longer a symbol of her loneliness. A bed full of her much younger, sexy lover whom she had grown to love deeply over the last year. He never faltered in his desire for her and he had demonstrated that in so many ways.

The way he acted at work and the way he carefully went about his missions to please her. Long gone was the reckless, careless agent trying desperately to get her to notice him. Instead it was a man with a plan, with a goal insight. He wanted her and he let her know it every time they spoke or were in the same room together.

Poor Tanner would say ' _Get a room'_ under his breath whenever they were together for a briefing. The two men M had gone out with were droll boring old men who, while they were out going on and on about their lives and jobs. They talked over her or attempted to dominate all the conversation and all M could think about was Bond. Where he was and who he was with.

It was difficult sending him into danger and having him sleep with some other women to get information but it had to be done. Bond would always contact her after on their private mobiles and chat with her telling her everything to make her still believe that he wanted her and only her.

After an entire year there was no way that Bond was lying to her. He would never have committed to such a long con. He loved her and her heart swelled just thinking about him and how they had finally made love.

It was truly making love and not the fast and furious seduction that she had planned with him a year ago. They knew more about each other and they knew that both of them wanted the other more than anything else.

It was more of a connection than she had in the beginning with her own husband. They had jumped into bed on a passionate evening a week after meeting but they knew that they wanted each other and there were no complications with other people or her job back then.

Nigel and Olivia had been entirely free to be together, not like the risk she was taking sleeping with James. Olivia would begin planning her retirement now that she knew she had something to truly look forward too.

No; the two of them were in this together for as long as it lasted. M refused to dwell on the future and lived solely in the present, with her handsome new lover.

The end.


End file.
